Petunia Dursley and the Mirror of Erised
by zarai88
Summary: Story for the Mirror-of-Erised-Challenge


**Petunia Dursley and the Mirror of Erised**

**Disclamer: I don´t own Harry Potter and write this just for fun.**

**This is an story written for the Mirror-of -Erised-Challenge from Olive Butter.**

**Have Fun.**

It made a popp and on a sunny Saturday afternoon two persons appeared just outside a small village. One of them, a blonde woman, didn´t seem to be accustomed to apparating, and hardly avoiding vomiting.

"Don´t worry, in a few minutes, it will get better, Petunia" comforted the other person, a black haired woman.

"I swear, I won´t ever do side-along apparition again, Hestia", said Petunia Dursley.

"Are you ok? Then I will just go and fetch Dudley", asked Hestia, and after a confirming nod from Petunia, she vanished.

Obviously Hestia had been right, and all of a sudden, Petunia felt better. Now as she looked around she saw the small village, which had to be that Hogsmead village, Hestia had talked so much about. And then, she saw IT for the first time. Hogwarts. The place that had been a such great part of her childhood dreams. She didn´t know what to feel. It was either the moment she had most anticipated in life or the moment she had most feared.

But, finally, she decided that she was glad that she had the possibility to see and visit Hogwarts despite being a muggle. Normally she would have just seen a ruin, and most probably the urgent wish to be somewhere else.

But, for today and this special occasion, Hestia had been able to borrow one of the artifacts, the Ministry had in case to allow a muggle entrance to the ministry or any place enchanted with anti-muggle-spells. It was, also it was almost never used, possible for non-magic persons to overcome such spells, if bearing an item with powerful enough magic with them.

Her chain of thoughts was disrupted, when she heard a popp behind her back.

Hestia and Dudley had arrived.

After Dursley had recovered, they slowly walked in direction of the castle.

As the castle came closer, Petunia became insecure again.

Oh, how stupid she had been to accept the invitation to the wedding. She had been really surprised when the invitation arrived. But Hestia, and most surprising Dudley, had convinced her to attend the wedding of her nephew. Hestia had become quite a close friend during the months of hiding. At first she'd had hated Harry, Hestia and that Dedalus Digglle as they had taken them to the safe house. Vernon and Dudley were relatively content. In the first time it felt like a long bank holiday, Vernon and Dudley parked in front of the tv. But Petunia had little to fill her days once she had given up scrubbing clean floors and dusting furniture that had already been cleaned by magic.

Nothing to do there all day but think. Think about her life and everything that had led her to that tiny cottage.

Hestia, who had insisted that the Dursleys called her Hestia, mostly came around once a day to see if everything was ok. On a few occasions, someone else came, but mostly, it was Hestia.

She tried to take up conversations with Petunia and after a while, they began to talk to each other. Petunia herself wondered, but they slowly got friends. It took her much longer not to be jealous of magic people anymore.

And after the war had been over, which had been several month ago, they had stayed in contact.

So now, they went together to the wedding of her nephew. Harry.

She really didn´t know, why she had received the invitation. But Dudley had given it to her. A beautiful white card with golden letters. Plain, but noble.

" Dear Dudley ,

I know, you will be a little surprised to hear from me. But my future wife and me, we would like to invite you to our wedding at Saturday, the in Hogwarts.

We would be delighted if you can come. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are invited as well.

There will be an official ceremony at 13 o´clock and afterwards tea and dinner.

As Hogwarts is a magical enchanted place, please contact me for further information in case of a positive confirmation.

Yours,

Harry"

They had finally arrived at the astle. Petunia was really impressed. They had arrived hours to early, to have time to accommodate and to visit the castle.

Hestia took them around. It was marvelous. Petunia was amazed and felt the jealousy coming back. She dried to suppress it. After all, she wasn´t here to spoil the day.

Eventually it was time to greet Harry and his future wife. But, the last minute, she chickened out. Hestia and Dudley just walked forward, but Petunia slowed down. Hestia was just talking to Dudley, so they went further without noticing.

She went back to the castle, and just some stairs up and down, erratic.

After a while she got calmer.

" Ok", she thought by herself, " I should slowly make it back, or Dudley and Hestia will wonder where I am. I will just sit down in one of the classrooms, to regain composure and then go back."

She opened the next door on her left, and entered an empty classroom. She looked around and was about to sit down on a chair, as she recognized an mirror in the back of the classroom.

It seemed to be an old mirror, with claws for feets. There was an inscription in the upper part "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi".

Petunia thought of it as some magical incantation.

She looked now directly in the mirror and saw herself, and…..

She flinched. Her jaw went slack. That was impossible. But nevertheless she glanced sideways.

Of course nobody was there. And the person she saw, couldn´t be anyway. She was eventually dead.

She stared back in the mirror, where the reflections of Lily Potter and herself slowly waved back. Lily looked just about the same age as herself and as beautiful as Petunia remembered.

And they seemed to be close to each other, just as it had been when they were kids.

She had always loved Lily since her mother returned from hospital with the new baby. She adored her sweetness and charm, her wonderful red hair. And they had been so close to each other these past days.

She remembered, one night when she had awakened from a nightmare, Lily had come into her bed and made her doll glowing. With that soft light she had no cause of fear anymore, and both had slept undisturbed the rest of the night, cuddled well together. At this time, she had been not concerned of the magic; it had just been something which belonged to Lily.

Another time, when Lily had managed to " destroy" the music box of her mother, she had played without permission with (" I just wanted her to really dance " had Lily cried, but nevertheless the figure was away now), it was Petunia who took willingly the blame.

Her train of thoughts thrashed when she noticed a movement. There was a third person appearing. It was Harry.

He looked at her, smiled long at her and even embraced her refection.

She felt tears forming in her eyes. The child she had never really taken care of. And yet, there was a Harry who obviously didn´t hate her.

What did this mirror show? Dreams? Because Lily was dead. It couldn´t be reality.

After spending a span of time she couldn´t tell later how long just wathing the two people in the mirror, exchancing smiles and waves, she slowly emerged into reality.

Suddenly she felt alright to go and see Harry.

Paste your document here...


End file.
